nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Extreme Carter
Extreme Carter is a character in NMDFanfictionMon and a main character in Testangles. She's also a side character in Defenders of Cloud Kingdom. Appearance Extreme wears a light brown jacket with turquiose fluff at its sleeves and neck. The jacket is open to display her symbol: a content golden yellow smiley wearing light orange goggles. She's also wearing light blue pants with a light brown and golden yellow belt. On her feet, she's wearing light brown shoes with crossed laces. She's always wearing light orange skii goggles over her eyes. In AiT, Extreme is a Paladin. She wears silver armor with gold accents and has a magic sword for attacking enemies and healing allies. Since her armor is also magical, she can fly whenever necessary. NMDFanfictionMon Extreme debuts in Goin' Skiing when Carter breathes in air at the top of a mountain. Extreme is seen unconscious in the Frost Cavern in Trouble on the Double. Testangles Extreme gets a very brief quote in Waking Up ("Aw man! Can't I get five more minutes?") Extreme introduces her ability to speak Spanish in Escape when she and the others are searching for a way out of Dr. Nastidious' lab. Extreme complains that the water is that is dumped on her is cold in First Test. When she convices Safety to go on a Snack Run with her, they find the Break Room and take some snacks. Later into the episode, Extreme saves Safety from an Orange Goo Pie by Defenders of Cloud Kingdom Extreme debuts in Too Extreme For Me (Or Anyone Else For That Matter) under the control of a parasitic alien. She is reverted to normal when a fire arrow makes contact with the alien. Extreme appears in Old Meets New where she easily befriends Battle. They have a race around Pallete Park and talk for so long that the day easily passes them by. In Thar be Skyrates, she is briefly mentioned by Battle. Extreme is mentioned by the narrator in Not 'Snow' Much Fun. Personality Extreme is an energetic life form; she puts energy into everything she does! She tends to speak Spanish whenever she's at her most excited/emotional. Like Carter, she's optimistic and is rarely seen without a smile stretched across her face. She enjoys giving advice to people who are feeling down. If the advice doesn't work, she insists that they play a game with her. If that doesn't work, she just doesn't give up! Though she doesn't enjoy fighting, she's a force to be reckoned with when she does. Due to her high energy, it's hard to pin her down (and because she exercises a lot, the punches she pulls are definitely going to leave a mark!). When the stakes seem high, she becomes very emotional but tries to deal with it. Interests Throughout the fanfictions Extreme is in, her most prevolent interest is exercising. If there's anything she's rarely seen not doing besides smiling, it's exercising! In addition, she likes eating tacos. A lot. Mentioning a taco anywhere will just make her come to the person who said it, so don't say it if you don't mean it! :P She's also interested in seeing her friends and family happy, so she showers them with support! NMDFFMCast.jpg|Extreme With All Her Friends TestanglesTeaser.png|Extreme Outlined in Orange TitleCard3.png|Extreme Running With Safety Forshadowing.png|Extreme Spiking Out (For the First Time) Door Range.png|Extreme Standing Next to Curly and Jiggles SemiFinalTitleCard.jpg|Extreme Holding Curly and Jiggles up VeryLastVisual.png|Extreme With Mimic on her Head While Standing on Harmony CorruptedExtreme.png|A Corrupted Extreme DoCKExtreme.png|Extreme's Normal Appearance in DoCK NMDFFM2014.png|Extreme Next to Battle Trivia *Extreme is AC4E's only OC to also speak Spanish. *Extreme's outfit is based off an outfit that Prince Hydron once wore. *Extreme is the only former forme that hasn't been found in NMDFFM S2 yet. Wonder where she is... *AC4E sometimes forgets she made Extreme due to making her personality similar to Carter's <:D Category:DoCK Category:AustinCarter4Ever Category:Austincarter4ever Category:NMDFanfictionMon Category:Characters